Mine
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Inspired by the DanxRuno scene on the last episode. Runo's desperate to keep Dan's attention on her during their date. Will she swallow her pride? DanxRuno. Oneshot.


**Here's a story that I wrote a while back and never bothered to upload. I just found it today. I hope everyone likes it! DanxRuno FTW! **

**BTW, did everyone hear about Bakugan New Vestroia? I'm soooooo mad that Runo's not a main character in it! I say we rebel! *waves chainsaw* Who's with me? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Dan, you're so slow!" Runo practically screamed from across the parking lot. Behind them stood a fairly old ice cream shack, and it seamed as though Dan was taking his sweet time, walking from the sidewalk to the line in a speed that even a turtle would be ashamed of. "DAN!"

Runo crossed her arms and bounced from one leg to another, tapping her foot impatiently. Dan didn't seam to notice, as his attention seamed to stray away from his "date". True, he only agreed to go out with her today "as friends", but in Runo's eyes they were dating since Julie had gotten together with Billy.

Though angry, she had to admit that he did look nice. He had finally strayed away from his fashion-disaster-he-called-pants to a pair of baggy black jeans and, of course, a yellow shirt. He still had on a red vest, but it was more like a half jacket, as it was unzipped at the bottom, and he had his sleaves rolled up. He had arrived wearing sun glasses on his head.. but let's just leave it at Runo took care of them.

Alright, fine, she broke them in half and threw then into the fountain, and held Dan back as he tried to rescue his "precious".

Runo figured that if she had to loose her pigtails for the day, then he could loose his sunglasses. Yes, Runo K. Misaki had taken out her pigtails and let her long light blue hair down. She had to admit that it did look sort of nice, and she wasn't willing to do that for just anyone.

Only _Dan._

Who was winking at a pair of girls passing by?

Runo went from angry to steamed. Dan gazed back at his best friend to find her burning on the spot. She had her pale hands balled up into fists, and her legs were completely locked. Her eyes were semi-hidden under her bangs, and her mouth was twitching. Startled, he picked up his pase and raised it to a light jog, cutting in line so that he could stand next to the tsundere.

"Sorry it took so long Runo, bu-"

"Shut up." She muttered darkly as she turned, facing the teenaged girl who was asking hurridly to take their order. Runo did so, and handed Dan his chocolate icecream cone, almost covering the confused boy completely.

She stomped off to the picknick tables as Dan doddled behind. "What's your problem? Did some dude make fun of your hat? Beca-"

"Yeah, some dude did." Runo snapped as she gave him the coldest, harshest glare she could muster. "And he's sitting right infront of me. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah.." He muttered weakly. "You're still steamed about that?"

A round of giggles were heard as Dan's head instantly turned to see the same two girls. One of them had shoulder length curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a skirt that was entirely too short for her. The other girl had stick-straight brown hair and the most dazzling blue eyes Runo had ever seen. She winked at him and gave him a flirtatious wave.

"Hey, hormone boy, your icecream is dripping." Runo mused as Dan panicked, and threw his icecream up in responce. He didn't seam to be able to stop the dripping, so Runo leaned across the table and stuck her tongue out, cleaning up any stray drops that were falling from his cone.

"..." Dan paused. "Um.. thanks, Runo." He mused, embarissed, as the girls giggled again. Runo regained her composure and folded her arms, taking a bite out of her sugar cone.

"Whatever," Runo replied, her temper getting the best of her. Who the hell did they think they were flirting with her Dan, anyways? He was hers. Couldn't they tell that they were on a date? "You could, however, stop making googgly eyes at them. They're tramps."

"You don't even know them, Runo." Dan reasoned as he bit his sugar cone as well, being careful to stray away from the area Runo had licked.

Runo seamed to had already finished, and had her arms folded over her chest. "I don't need to know them to know. They're openly flirting with you. Do you remember the last girl that did that?"

"Julie ended up being one of my best friends."

"But didn't you hate having her hang all over you?"

Dan didn't answer, and instead stood up. "Are you coming or what?"

Runo stood, glancing over to Dan's face. Sure enough, he was staring at the tramps, as Runo put it. He was making a gesture at them that said 'come over here', and it was litterly setting Runo's internal fire on a dangerously high level.

_He's mine.._

The girls started to walk over.

_Mine..._

Dan was smiling up a storm.

_ALL FREAKIN' MINE!_

Desperate to send the girls away, Runo had wrapped her right arm around his neck. Startled, Dan started to turn his head. Not wanting to take the public display of affection too far, she moved her left hand over to his face and held it straight, looking at the girls.

Time seamed to slow. Well, for Runo, atleast. She gingerly moved her face closer to his and brushed her lips across his cheek. It was a peck, but nonetheless, it stopped the girls from coming over.

Runo could feel her cheeks turning pink as she pulled away, moving her arm from around his neck to grabbing his hand and interlacing it with her own. She knew her face was extreamly hot, but she didn't know how badley she was blushing. She gazed up at Dan, who seamed to be more embarissed by the scene then she was.

Dan didn't seam to know what to say, and neather did the girls.

So Runo spoke.

"Geez, Dan, you should stop flirting with other girls. You have a girlfriend, you know."

Dan looked at her in alarm.

"And you went all this time thinking it wasn't a date. I've been dating you for about three months now, Danny-boy." She flicked him on the nose and strutted off infront of him. He seamed to be frozen in time, until she turned her head and flashed him a radient-but-embarissed grin. "Try to keep up."

* * *

**R & R please! x3**


End file.
